Hidden Love
by mitkit99
Summary: Jesse & Rachel are in a secret relationship till she mysteriously vanishes. 6 months later, ND goes to New York at an attempt to end the animosity between choirs. Is Rachel and Blaine, Kurt's love there? Why did they leave in the 1st place? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Introducing Rachel Berry

Chapter 1

You all probably know who I am. I'm Rachel Berry; a 16 year old diva, who dreams more than anything in the world to be on Broadway in New York City. There are some things you do and don't know about me.

I'm best friends with Santana Lopez, Brittney Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Noah and Jake Puckerman. They used to bully me till I found out they were only scared about stuff that was going on in their lives and didn't want to drag me in it.

I have two older brothers. Tony Alexander Berry is 22. He's in the Army and just returned from a two year trip in Afganhastan. His wife is named Annabelle. My other brother in Jackson Eli Berry; he's a player; dare devil, and stunt master. They are all very protective of me.

I used to have two dads. When I was in eighth grade, they lost custody because they were always on trips. I got to meet my actual parents then. I live with my brothers and Anna though.

My friends aren't the only people who bully me. The main bullies at McKinley are Quinn Fabray, Kitty Wilde, Ryder Flynn, Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky, Rick 'The Stick' Nelson, Azimio, and Jesse St. James. My friends hate all of them but especially Jesse. The guys say he's a total jerk and the girls say he's a player that's record is almost as long as my brother.

They don't know the Jesse I know; the sweet talking, nervous, boy that he hides from everyone. They don't know that I know him more than anyone and I'm still learning.

I heard a tap on my bedroom window. Turning around I came to face with a boy dressed in black jeans, tee shirt and leather jacket. His brown messy curls were all over the place as he climbed through and made his way over.

"Hey drama queen." He said as he kissed me. My hands tangled in those curls as he pulled me towards him.

Yeah, no one knew the Jesse I knew. The boy I love is hidden under a show face that strikes fear and loathing into everyone but me. That's right; Jesse St. James is my hidden boyfriend.

**Hey guys, this is my new St. Berry Story. I seem to find myself obsessed with this pairing now days.**

**I want to apologize if you read my other stories for the long wait. I've been at my grandparents' house for the past two weeks. My laptop has no connection. Their computer also doesn't have the right program and is slower than Christmas, or my birthday which is next Sunday. **

**I'll update when I can.**


	2. Last Words

**Hey guys! These past few days have been really freaky. Thursday night, literally about 2 hours after I published this, I was outside my grandparents' house when a suspicious white car was driving around. I got inside and I'm glad I did. About ten minutes later, a neighbor called and said that everyone needed to stay inside. He didn't trust that car.**

**So yeah, spooky has become my life. One thing you need to know about me is I'm really paranoid. I've seen way too many murder mystery shows. Plus I stay up till at least midnight every night cause I'm freaked someone's going to come in my bedroom window. That fear doesn't help since when I'm at my grandparent's house, I sleep in the front room. As I said, I'm paranoid but maybe for a good reason.**

**Here's Chapter 2. I mentioned Blaine in the summary so this is going to mention him in it. Let's just say his situation and Rachel's are going to be related. The accident should be coming up soon as well.**

**Chapter 2**

Slam! I felt my body fly into the locker to my left as Karofsky walked down the hall to where his friends and fellow bullies were. They were all giving him high fives and all that with smiles on their faces. Jesse had his show face on like he did when we were in public. I did see his eyes drift to me for a minute.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as San, Britt, Kurt, and Marley came to my side, asking quickly if I were ok. Noah and Jake followed shortly after. Their faces were dressed in a pair of identical, and some-what comical scowls.

"Rae, I swear, if those Neanderthals come anywhere near you again, I'm serious going to have to go Lima Heights all over them." Santana said, practically raging.

"I'm with you there Satan," Noah added. "No one touches my hot little Jewish American Princess and gets away with it." He finished that statement with a crack of his knuckles.

That's why I didn't tell them about Jesse. They hated his guts. It was at the end of the day and this was literally the tenth time they'd threatened to kill him and the others today. If anyone knew we were dating, I honestly believe they would castrate him.

Only Kurt and Annabelle knew about him. Anna only knew because she was the one to distract my brothers and get them out of the house when he came over. I really owed her for that.

Kurt knew… Well that's complicated. You see Kurt was dating an old friend of mine named Blaine. They were really in love and all that too. Then about January or so, he vanished into thin air. Everyone has been trying to find him and all that but with no luck. Since Kurt and I were the closest to him, we hung out a lot around that time. That was when he officially became my closest friend. He knows me better than anyone so I couldn't lie to him; at least not believably.

The bell rang scheduling school was over. There was no Glee practice so were able to go straight home.

"Hey Rae, were having a girls night out. Want to join?" San said as we were leaving the building.

Thank God, it was the end of the school year. I could use studying as an excuse when really I was going be hanging out with Jesse. "Can't studying. You know Tony would kill me if I let my grades drop, not to mention Anna." Tony was obsessed with me getting good grades. We both knew that if I wanted to go to college, I needed them.

They nodded and we went our separate ways.

~later that afternoon~

Jesse and I were sitting on my bed with our homework out. Only thing, we weren't doing it. I got about halfway through math when I felt kisses being delivered to my neck, shoulder and jaw line. I tried to protest, I really did, but when you have a boyfriend as good looking as mine, it's kind of hard.

We were really just getting started when a door slammed from outside. They both pulled back from each other and a look of panic was etched on both faces. This was the fifth time they had come close to being caught.

He packed his stuff up while I ran into the bathroom, attempting to hide fact my lips were swollen and I had a hickey on her neck. When I came out, he was on the porch that was off my bedroom, bag slung over his shoulder.

I went out and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you." He said before he jumped over the railing and hopped the fence to get to his car that was parked down the street.

Smiling, I went back inside. That was the first time he told me he loved me. Little did I know that it would be the last words I ever heard him say to me.

**There's chapter 2. I was tempted to go ahead and out the accident in here but I need more time to look over it. **

**I don't really do well with romantic scenes. That's why I'm kind of skimmed over that part.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	3. The Accident

**Hey my readers. You guys should be very happy. I was going to not do the accident scene and have it all be a mystery but decided not to. You're Welcome!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Accident**

It was Tuesday, the week before finals. I was at the auditorium, singing my heat out and thinking about my life. Jesse was at dance practice, again.

That's the one bad thing about being Jesse's girlfriend. He's the star. I'm the lucky girl that gets to be with him. He may love me but sometimes, he just thinks that it's all about him. He's never even heard me sing, none of my friends have.

Blaine did. We were studying one night and he accidentally came across a file on my laptop from Christmas. I was in my pajamas in the kitchen, rocking out to Run Run Rudolph like I always do. It's kind of a thing we do every year. He said I was talented and wondered why I never showed any of these to my friends. I told him they never asked. He of course told me that it didn't matter. That's one thing I miss about him.

I felt a tears prick at my eyes and I fought them back. I've cried too much in the past few months. I stood up and started to sing what would hopefully help me move on.

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

I was full out crying when I finished. How could Blaine leave me alone? He knew everything about me and now he's gone.

I couldn't think as I ran from the auditorium to my car. Just as I reached it though, I felt three sets of muscular arms rap around me and start pulling me backwards.

They were men, jocks from what it looked and felt like. They were dressed in solid black with ski masks covering their faces. Two of them were white while the other was African American. Their clothes had a weird, metallic scent coming off them. It smelled like blood. One of them had a hand around my mouth to keep from screaming while they hauled me over to the port-a-potty hear the ditch. They locked me in it and started rocking it.

Next thing I knew it was falling over the hill into the ditch. The lock came undone and I flew out, hitting the grass with a thud. I was bleeding all over and had a huge head ache.

I wondered who those three men were. They were jocks from McKinley that I was sure of. My mind was slow because of the pounding in my ears. I lied there for about five minutes before finally realizing it. The only people who it could be were Dave Karofsky, Azimio, and Rick.

That was my last thought before I lost myself to darkness.

**Duh, duh, duh! So Jesse is a jerk that doesn't listen to Rachel to know that she's talented, Blaine is the close friend that knows her inside and out and's disappeared off the grid, and Rachel is just lonely and now unconscious. Not how I planned this chapter originally, but oh well.**

**The song's I Miss You by Miley Cyrus, or Hannah Montana.**


	4. Disappearing

**Hey guys! I don't really know what to say here this time so I'll see you at the bottom**

**Chapter 4**

**Disappearing**

When I woke up again, I was in the hospital. The room was white and barren. The mattress was uncomfortable and the blanket was thin.

"Rae, thank God you are alright!" I looked to my left and saw Jack, Tony, and Anna. Tony and Anna were leaning against the wall while Jack was holding my hand and sitting in the chair next to my bed side.

They weren't the only people in the room. Coach Sue Sylvester and Principle Figgins were there as well. Next to them was Officer Chuck Braggdon. He was the chief police here in Lima.

"Officer Chuck, what are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed at his reason for being here.

"Ms. Berry, we believe you are in danger. From security footage, we believe that the three men who attacked you are students at McKinley. They are also believed to be the cause of another attack that happened at your school after the Sadie Hawkins dance."

I had a feeling I knew who that person was. Only one person I knew of left around that time. "Blaine." It wasn't a question. I knew it was him. Chuck nodding just confirmed it.

"We have relocated Mr. Anderson and his family to New York City; we plan on doing the same with you."

I looked panic. "What about my boyfriend? Jesse will go crazy looking for me. I know it!"

"That's why Figgy and I are here." Sue said. "We're going to do the same thing we did with Blaine. It's called a half transfer."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It means that you will be enrolled at McKinley and Brooklyn High. You will be able to go to your classes their and your grades will be transferred over here. You will also be able to be in Brooklyn's extra-curricular activities such as glee club, cheerleading, debate team, and gymnastics." Figgins answered.

I was about to interrupt when Sue did. "I promised Anderson that I would look out for Lady Hummel and give him updates. I'll do the same with Marvelous Marvin for you."

I smiled at that nickname. Jesse used to go on and on about how much he hated being called that. "Thank you. I have one more question though."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"If I were to join their Glee Club, what would happen in competitions? I mean, there is a rule about using people from other schools. What would happen with that?"

Sue smirked. "Blaine asked that same question. We talked to the Show Choir Board of Directors and they said that as long as you are not competing against New Directions, you are allowed to compete with them."

And that was it, I moved to New York that next week. I finished my finales at the hospital and was half transferred to Brooklyn High. I joined their Glee Club, the Brooklyn Rock stars, and their cheerleading squad, the Brooklyn Tigers, within a few weeks of my arrival. I ran into Blaine my second day there and he introduced me to his new friends. Their names are Brody Weston, Cassandra July, Sunshine Corrozoan, Ashton Erikson, Vanessa Jacobs and her brother Luke. I got a make up by the girls and changed my wardrobe.

I missed everyone like crazy; Noah, San, Britt, Marley, Kurt, Mercedes, and everyone else. I missed Jesse the most. From what Sue says, he dumped popularity, and is pretty much dedicating very waking moment of his days trying to find me. Some part of me thought he wouldn't miss me at all. Little did I know how much?

~in Lima~

Santana Lopez burst through the choir room on Monday hysterical. Her friends looked up and were immediately worried.

"I can't find her!" the Latina screeched through her tears that were rapidly pouring down her face. "I've searched everywhere! Her house is up for sale to! Something is dead wrong!"

Kurt was in a chair, his head in his hands, mumbling over and over again something that sounded like, "This can't be happening again."

Brittney was in Matt's arms, Marley in Jake's, both were crying. Tina was trying to calm Kurt down with Artie, Sugar, Sam, Joe, Rory, Unique, Mercedes, and Mike helping as much as they could. Quinn, Kitty, Ryder, and Finn were over in a corner staring at everyone in confusion. Mr. Schue was at the piano staring at the Latina in worry, a very annoyed Jesse next to him.

"What do you mean Santana?" the teacher asked slowly, trying not to upset the teen more than necessary.

"Rachel's gone. Her house is completely empty." She said through her tears as Puck pulled her into his arms.

Jesse was frozen in place for a moment before making a mad dash out of the room and to his Range Rover.

When he reached the Berry house the first thing he saw was the 'For Sale' sign outside. The sight made his heart stop. He tried to ignore it though, and jumped the fence into the back yard. He made his usual climb to land on the balcony before freezing to a halt.

The room was completely and utterly empty, just like Santana said. It was so barren and desolate that he completely lost it and fell to his knees in sobs.

Was this what heartache felt like? Was it supposed to feel like he had just been punched in the gut several times over? All he could feel was the hole in his chest getting bigger and bigger till it was all he could do to breathe. Jesse didn't know but he knew one thing.

He would find Rachel Berry, and once he did, he would never let her go again.

**Hey guys! Today is my 15****th**** birthday! YEAH! **

**I'm leaving for camp tomorrow morning and won't be coming back till Friday so I'm not going to be able to update till at least this weekend. Sorry!**

**I'll see you when I get back!**

**Victoria**


	5. Summer Of Bonding

**Hidden Love **

**Chapter 5**

**Summer of Bonding**

When people go into a Principal Office they are normally scared to death. I appear to be the only exception; even Blaine is terrified and we don't even go to Dalton Academy.

I feel I've already introduced myself to you, but I'll do it again to prevent confusion. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. I used to be in a relationship with a guy some old friends of mine hated, till I was attacked in the school parking lot and ended up going to live in New York with my family till my attackers were found. I ended up running into my best friend I hadn't seen in months who apparently ended up in the same situation I was in. He introduced me to his friends and I ended up having the entire city wrapped around my finger in a month's time. I still keep in contact with my old school's cheerleading coach who is keeping me up on all the drama, people (my boyfriend Jesse), and progress on my case.

That's pretty much me in a nutshell.

Anyways, back to the task at hand. If you don't know, the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline have been in a horrible feud for the past few years. Blaine and I both have friends in both and have been given permission to attempt to end the feud before anyone gets really hurt. Today is the day we are going to ask the Principal of Dalton for consent. We already went to Carmel this morning.

Principal Primbellton was sitting behind his oak desk when we walked in and sat down across from him. He looked up and froze. His beady brown eyes peered over the silver framing of his round glasses that were too small for his bald head. His navy blue suit was in pristine condition as were his shiny black dress shoes.

"I never thought I'd see you two again. Last time I heard you had both split town without a goodbye to anyone." He said with a nasally sound in his voice.

Blaine gulped as he looked at me to say something. "We weren't allowed to sir. I assure you, if we were allowed; your office would have been one of our first stops." I said.

"I know Miss Berry of the accident so I don't blame either one of you for leaving so quickly. What I don't get is why the two of you are in this room when you're supposed to be further East on the Coast. New York not treating you right, eh?"

Blaine answered this time. "It's been fine sir. And the reason we're here is to ask your consent on an opportunity for the Warblers."

The principal raised his eyebrows. "What opportunity?"

"An opportunity to end the feud between the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline; we've gained the permission of the Show Choir Board of Directors to host a week long camp in attempt to get rid of the animosity." I answered.

"What does Carmel's principal say to this?"

Blaine took another turn. "We talked to Principal Carver this morning who's all for the idea. She believes that this would be a chance to end things before any damage occurred to a student or possession."

Primbelllton looked at us for a minute before voicing the answer. "I guess since you two have handled this already I don't see a reason for me not to give consent."

Blaine and I looked at each other. This could either turn out really good or really bad.

"I hate this!" Andrea screeched as she threw her bag across her friend's room. The boy himself lay on his bed with his laptop in front of him.

He was relatively attractive. With the body of a dancer and brown hair that fell in messy curls all over his head in a way that perfectly framed his blue eyes, Jesse St. James was the kind of guy who could get girls in bed with just a smile. He used to be a player to, till he fell in love with one of Andy's best friends at a Christmas party. Said friend had disappeared a little over a month ago leaving everyone devastated, especially her boyfriend. In fact, Jesse had devoted pretty much his entire life to finding her; hence the laptop he was staring at.

Putting thoughts of Rachel aside, she looked to Jesse who had turned his face towards her. "What's happened this time, Andy?"

"Dustin Goolsby, the king of the morons, announced that we will be leaving for a week long camp in a few days."

The boy was confused. "Why would you be complaining about a camp?"

Then she dropped the bomb. "The camp is someone's stupid attempt to end the feud between us and the prissy private school boys who call themselves the freakishly weird name, the Warblers."

He laughed. "You know they aren't that bad and no offence, I have feelings that if you and Santana got into an insult sparring match she would definitely win."

Andrea smiled at the thought of her fiery Latina friend, who happened to hate Jesse. "When did the two of you become friends?"

He sighed and looked to be as if lost in a memory. "When she found out I was in a secret relationship with her best friend."

She waited for a minute before he came back to reality. "You know she always wanted for us to go public, to live in a world without the thought of her friends hating her because we were together." He looked at his night stand where a photo of Rachel sat. His sister had taken it when they had their first kiss. "Now it actually happens and she's not here to see it."

They sat in silence for a moment. "You know she was in love with you." Jesse looked at her confused. "She told me a few days before she disappeared. She said you had been over at her house and had told her before you left. She never got the chance to answer you because you were gone. She called me that night and said she was going to tell you the next time you were together.

She looked at him to notice tears were in his eyes. The blue orbs were glassy as they starred at the photo again. "I felt so alone; like no one ever understood me. The second our lips met under that mistletoe, I finally felt wanted. It was like the universe aligned itself in that second. Now that she's gone I feel even more alone; I hate it. That's why I've got to find her. I need her so much. It feels like I'm drowning and the only peace I can ever feel is her being in my arms."

"Do you have any leads?" Andrea asked, gesturing to the laptop.

He shook his head. "Every time I think I'm close I just get to another dead end. I'm running out of options Andy. What's going to happen when I do? Will I give up?"

She got down on her knees and held his face in her hands. "What's wrong with you? You are Jesse St. James. You are strong, stubborn, a total diva, and you never give up. Now I know for a fact that there is a Rachel Barbra Berry out there who is head over heels in love with you. She wants you to find her, I know it. Rae wouldn't just pack up and leave unless she had no choice. Something happened. We are never going to know what that is if you give up." She let him go and walked over to her bag across the room. Opening it, she pulled out a CD and put it in the player.

"I had Rachel record herself and make this CD. I said I wanted to be the first one to ever get an album so she made this so I would. I have the original copy back at my place so I'm giving you this one." She pressed play and the notes to 'Defying Gravity' filled the room before an angel like voice followed.

Andrea turned back to Jesse before she left. "Find her St. James. You both will never be the same unless you do."

**I was going to end it there but what would be the fun in that. I'll go ahead and include the camp to.**

**This is going to be very long my friends. **

Three days later at a small piece of land about an hour away from Carmel High in Akron Ohio, Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers stood across from each other. Now it was said that VA was made up of a bunch of soulless automatons, well whoever made that up was a complete and utter moron. Anger and hatred came off the two teams making the air feel like a sauna.

The two former New Directioners stood out of sight with their new teammates behind them, watching their friends stare down each other as if they were fresh meat.

Chris, thank God, decided to be the one to attempt to clear the air. "You know we all have the hate of being here in common."

Thad took the ball and nodded. "That's right. I mean I really say we smack whoever thought this up in the head."

There were mutters of agreement on both sides that stopped together when a familiar female voice rang out. "Well, this honestly wasn't the reunion I had planned on either. It was however the only one though." Both teams turned to the side so fast several got whiplash. They didn't care though as they took in the pint size diva they never thought they'd lay eyes on again.

Rachel Berry. She stood in a perfectly balanced stance with her hand on her hips and a bored look on her face. One thing that could be noticed was that she had changed drastically in the few weeks of separation. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back in high ponytail and showed off the honey colored streaks running through it. Her face was covered in makeup that made her expressive brown eyes pop from under her messy bangs and pink lips look delectable. She was wearing a white tank top that was tucked in a pair of black jeans that hung low on her hips. Black boots with eight inch heels covered her legs from the knee down and went perfectly with her matching leather jacket.

"Rachel?" Giselle Torres asked from her spot beside Andrea. The three of them had been quite close as kids and young teens.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah it's me. I was the one who brought you all here."

"Why?" Hunter asked. The boy had tried many times to seduce her before she went missing and was in the middle of scanning her figure.

"Because I'm not going to be around Ohio that much anymore. It's not my choice to leave, but it is the way things have to be at the moment. And while I'm gone, I would rather appreciate it if people I consider friends wouldn't attempt to kill each other."

"We would appreciate." A male voice corrected behind her as the one and only Blaine Anderson stepped in beside his best friend. Dressed in practically the same thing as Rachel, will only exception of his shoes and hair, they both made a shocking sight.

"We have nothing in common with those soulless automatons." Sebastian complained.

Andrea scoffed. "Says the leader of the prissy private schoolers."

Both teams broke out arguing again. Rachel had had about enough. "Hey!" she called out. Everyone turned to look at her again.

"You have more in common that you think." Blaine said.

"Blaine's right. You have music, the two of us, and apparently mutual hate for each other in common. And we need both of you to help us. We never would have asked you guys to work together if it wasn't absolutely needed." Rachel begged.

"What's going on?" Chris and Wes both said at the same time.

Rachel sighed. "We'll tell you when you prove that you can work together."

Groans were heard everywhere as one thought ran through everyone's head. This was going to be a long week.

It was Wednesday before Giselle and Andrea finally got Rachel alone. She was sitting at the lake, staring at the water as if in a deep trance. They sat beside her, Giselle stroking her back while Andy held her hand.

"You both deserve to know what happened." The brunette said.

"Will you tell us?" Giselle asked.

Rae sighed. "Only if you promise to look out for Jesse. I can't be around him anymore. It's not safe for both of us."

"We promise." Andy said.

She took a deep breath before telling them. The two girls kept quiet during her tale. Tears were actively falling down her cheeks when she was done.

"You didn't have a choice." Andrea stated.

"No, I didn't. I would have chosen to stay if I had one."

"Do you ever think you'll be able to come back?" Giselle asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on if they ever catch the idiots who did it. Blaine and I both think it is Karofsky, Azimio and Rick. They are the only three people I know that hated us the most."

"Jesse needs to know." Andy said. "I saw him a few days before we came here and he's absolutely devastated. He's devoted his entire life to finding you now and said he's almost out of roads. I had to give him a copy of that CD you made me to keep him somewhat sane. I actually got a call from his mom who said that it practically saved him."

The diva's reply was in a whisper. "You're right. He deserves an answer. You can't give him one though. He'd come confront them and probably get stuck in New York with Blaine and I. That can't happen. He needs to come to New York when he chooses to, not to get me back."

Her friend was about to complain when the words sunk in. If Jesse just went to New York because he was forced to, he may end up hating the place and Rachel for keeping him there. He needed to stay in Lima till he was ready to leave on his own.

"We'll make sure he's safe and as happy as he can be without you." Giselle promised. The other girl nodded her thanks before all three of them joined in an embrace.

Blaine stood several yards behind them, watching. He had had the same talk with Sebastian, Wes, Hunter, Thad, and Chris before about Kurt and they had agreed to watch out for him. The Vocal Adrenaline male lead was actually very comfortable with the Warblers. They got along great and would probably keep the others in check, which he was thankful for. Rae and he were only in Ohio for two more days, and while they could keep them from fighting, they could only do so much in New York.

It was sad really. He never thought he would miss the small town life Ohio offered, but after living in New York for 5 ½ months, he was really starting to. Rachel and the gang had always planned to go to New York after graduating and the two of them had gone earlier than expected. Maybe that was why. Maybe the reason for them missing Lima so much was because they came too early and were without their friends or boyfriends. He knew that Jesse had also planned on New York and Broadway; it was one of the things that Rachel and he had in common. The two were so alike sometimes it's scary and he honestly was surprised it took so long for them to get together.

So he was glad they still had contact with them. They could watch Jesse and Kurt while school was out. Coach Sylvester could watch out for them at school but, when holidays or anytime school wasn't in session, she couldn't do much. It was a shame their grades were both so good that they weren't able to go to summer school.

He was sad they would be gone in two days. He wasn't really the type to lay in hiding while other people did the dirty work for him and he knew Rachel was the same. Hopefully they'd be able to come back soon. Now all they could do was keep wishing for a miracle.

After having those talks it was relatively easy to get the teams to cooperate. Wes, Sebastian, Thad, Hunter, Chris, Andrea, and Giselle pretty much became best friends and promised to come to New York for a visit as soon as they could.

When the two teams went home, the New Yorkers got in their cars and headed home as well. Rachel and Blaine sat next to each other, both wishing, praying, and dreaming of the next time they would be able to come back to Lima. They were actually hoping they would be able to get a glimpse of their boyfriends.

Now it's said that if you make a wish it will come true. Little did these two know, they would get their wish very soon, but that is a story for another time.

**2,888 words. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written to any of my stories and from how my story outline is looking it isn't the only long one. **

**Well, I've been home from camp for about a week and am staying at my grandparents' house again. So no connection except on my phone and don't think I can update from there. **

**I'll try to write again soon. The returning to Ohio is going to be either next chapter or the one after. I'm still torn on which. **

**This story I've decided is going to have about 10-11 chapter and an epilogue, maybe. I may just end it at the St. Berry and Klaine reunion. Who knows?**

**I'll try to update soon,**

**Victoria,**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**FOLLOW!**

**THE FEW CLICKS IT TAKES MAKES ME VERY HAPPY!**

**IT'S NOT HARD!**

**I'M NOT DESPERATE SO DON'T ASK!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I would normally go on about, I don't know what before saying something like this but I really don't have anything to say so I'm gonna cut to the chase.

Anyone out there ever taken AP Human Geography? DON'T! When I signed up for this class I had no idea how hard it would be. So hard, in fact, I'm failing. My parents have decided that I don't need to be on this site if that's how things are gonna end up. So, in other words, I'm grounded from not just but also my Wattpad account and any other free writing I do, including preparation for the three books I want to end up writing by the time I'm 30.

All of my stories are going on hold till further notice. My life is over! It is probably going to take me at least three weeks to pull my grade up to a C. Maybe then, I can come back.

Sorry,

Victoria,

PS: DON'T TAKE AP HUMAN GEOGRAPHY OR YOU MAY END UP LIKE ME!


End file.
